1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to encoding and decoding a video by using fixed point transform and/or inverse transform.
2. Description of the Related Art
As hardware for reproducing and storing higher resolution or higher quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the higher resolution or higher quality video content is increasing. In a related art video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited encoding method based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.
Image data in a spatial domain is transformed into coefficients in a frequency domain through transformation. For fast transformation, a video codec divides an image into predetermined-sized blocks and performs discrete cosine transform (DCT) on each of the predetermined-sized blocks to encode frequency coefficients in units of the predetermined-sized blocks. Coefficients in the frequency domain have forms that may be more easily compressed than those of image data in the spatial domain. In particular, pixel values of an image in the spatial domain are expressed with predicted errors through inter prediction or intra prediction of the video codec. Thus, when transformation is performed on the predicted errors, a large amount of data may be converted into ‘0’. The video codec reduces an amount of data by substituting data that is continuously and repeatedly generated with small-sized data.